List of AUS Seasons
This is a list of seasons for the Atlantic University Sport, Atlantic University Athletic Association, Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association, and Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association men's ice hockey leagues, a part of Canadian Interuniversity Sport, now known as U Sports, and the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union. List of MIAA Seasons: 1919-20 to 1967-68 NOTE: Conference started with 3 teams in the west (Acadia, Mount Allison, and New Brunswick) and 2 teams in the east (St. Francis-Xavier and King's College). :1919-20 MIAA Season :1920-21 MIAA Season * Dalhousie added to east :1921-22 MIAA Season :1922-23 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1923-24 MIAA Season * Nova Scotia Tech added to east :1924-25 MIAA Season * results not available :1925-26 MIAA Season * Dalhousie did not compete :1926-27 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1927-28 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1928-29 MIAA Season * Acadia and Dalhousie did not compete :1929-30 MIAA Season * Saint Mary's added and King's and NST deleted from east :1930-31 MIAA Season :1931-32 MIAA Season * Acadia to east, Dalhousie did not compete :1932-33 MIAA Season * Dalhousie did not compete :1933-34 MIAA Season * St. Joseph's added to west :1934-35 MIAA Season * Dalhousie did not compete, NS Tech added to east :1935-36 MIAA Season * west division results not available, Dalhousie did not compete :1936-37 MIAA Season * west division results not available, Saint Mary's did not compete :1937-38 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1938-39 MIAA Season * St. Dunstan's and St. Thomas added :1939-40 MIAA Season * SFX and NS Tech did not compete :1940-41 MIAA Season * Acadia, SDU, and Mt. A. did not compete, King's College added to east :1941-42 MIAA Season * only SFX, SMU, and Acadia competed :1942-43 MIAA Season * only SFX and SMU competed :1943-44 MIAA Season * only SFX, SMU, and Acadia competed :1944-45 MIAA Season no competition NOTE: The teams entering the post-war era were:''' '''West: New Brunswick, Mount Allison, St. Joseph's, St. Dunstan's, and St. Thomas; East: Acadia, SFX, Saint Mary's, King's College, Nova Scotia Tech, and Dalhousie :1945-46 MIAA Season * St. Thomas and Acadia did not compete, St. Joseph's final season :1946-47 MIAA Season * east divisional results not available :1947-48 MIAA Season * King's did not compete again, west divisional results not available :1948-49 MIAA Season * Mount Allison and SMU did not compete, NST did not compete until 1955 :1949-50 MIAA Season * SMU did not compete :1950-51 MIAA Season * STU, SDU, and SFX competed, unclear who did not :1951-52 MIAA Season * east divisional results not available :1952-53 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1953-54 MIAA Season * SMU did not compete :1954-55 MIAA Season * NST returned to east, west divisional results not available :1955-56 MIAA Season :1956-57 MIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1957-58 MIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1958-59 MIAA Season :1959-60 MIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1960-61 MIAA Season :1961-62 MIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1962-63 MIAA Season * 1 divison of 9 teams :1963-64 MIAA Season * Nova Scotia Tech's final season :1964-65 MIAA Season * Moncton added, SMU did not compete :1965-66 MIAA Season * SMU did not compete :1966-67 MIAA Season * SMU did not compete :1967-68 MIAA Season List of AIAA Seasons: 1968-69 to 1972-73 :1968-69 AIAA Season * Memorial University of Newfoundland added :1969-70 AIAA Season * St. Dunstan's became UPEI :1970-71 AIAA Season :1971-72 AIAA Season :1972-73 AIAA Season List of AUAA Seasons: 1973-74 to 1997-98 :1973-74 AUAA Season * 2 divisions format for one season :1974-75 AUAA Season :1975-76 AUAA Season * STU did not compete :1976-77 AUAA Season * STU and MUN did not compete :1977-78 AUAA Season * STU and MUN did not compete :1978-79 AUAA Season * regular season standings added :1979-80 AUAA Season * 2 division format, playoff results added :1980-81 AUAA Season :1981-82 AUAA Season * MUN's final season :1982-83 AUAA Season * 1 division format :1983-84 AUAA Season :1984-85 AUAA Season :1985-86 AUAA Season * 2 division format :1986-87 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1987-88 AUAA Season * Cape Breton added, playoff results missing :1988-89 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1989-90 AUAA Season :1990-91 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1991-92 AUAA Season :1992-93 AUAA Season :1993-94 AUAA Season :1994-95 AUAA Season * Cape Breton's final season :1995-96 AUAA Season :1996-97 AUAA Season :1997-98 AUAA Season * Mount Allison's final season List of AUS Seasons: 1998-99 to present :1998-99 AUS Season :1999-00 AUS Season :2000-01 AUS Season * 1 division format :2001-02 AUS Season :2002-03 AUS Season :2003-04 AUS Season :2004-05 AUS Season :2005-06 AUS Season :2006-07 AUS Season :2007-08 AUS Season :2008-09 AUS Season :2009-10 AUS Season :2010-11 AUS Season :2011-12 AUS Season :2012-13 AUS Season :2013-14 AUS Season :2014-15 AUS Season :2015-16 AUS Season - St. Thomas' final season :2016-17 AUS Season :2017-18 AUS Season :2018-19 AUS Season Also see National links: *'U Sports' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *List of AUS Women's Seasons Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *List of OCAA Seasons Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport